


Seasons of love (Meet me in the spring and fall for me in the fall)

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Love blooms in the start of the spring semester of college.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tweet me your thoughts @bluevelvetuan

First day of Music History and i already feel at a lost. I dont know anyone and everyone seems older than me  _, am i the only sophomore here?_. As i had my daily inner breakdown i felt eyes on me , i looked straight ahead and saw a pair of brown eyes meet with mine.  _cue the blush._

He turned to his blond friend and whispered in his ear and locked eyes with once again and smirked , i smiled back and he laughed.

The professor started taking attendance and thats when i learned the strangers name  _Jaebum_.

The rest of class was filled with us locking eyes and him mouthing  _'boring'_ or _'Kill me'_ and me giggling which gained a lot of nasty looks twoards me.

When the professor dismissed us I packed away all of my things and when i was done i looked across to find that jaebum and his friend were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My shift at the convenience store was from 2-10 today , on a monday of all days. The store was around the apartments off campus. I could still see people walking home from night classes it was 9:25pm after all. I was the only one working tonight BamBam took the day off for whatever reason.

_ding.ding.ding.ding_

"Welcome to Happy's let me know if you need anything" I shouted not looking up from the magazine i was reading  _,oh no kim k did not wear that dress._

 _"_ Can i get a pack of Kools and some Bud light please"I looked up and found the same pair of brown eyes from today right in front of me 

"Yeah just give me a minute"I turned around and put the magazine back "You're youngjae right"I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning on the counter "Yeah... you're Jaebum right"I started ringing up the cigarettes and beer 

"Mhmmm"he threw a XXX Magazine on the counter "That too" I starred at the magazine but still rang it up

"That'll be $18.75"He was dressed in a oversized black zipdown hoodie with a Black t-shirt underneath, his hair was covering a bit of his eyes. He looked  _ethereal_. He handed me a $20 bill "I cant believe I've never seen you around here "He said pulling up his hood.

"What do you mean"I placed all the items in a bag "I live down the street always came here"

"Oh well i just started working here like 3 weeks ago" it was my turn to lean on the counter , we stayed starring at each other for what seemed like 2 minutes without saying anything until We heard the  _ding.ding.ding.ding_ of the door opening. 

"Youngjae~ Babe im here" Jackson said walking over to the counter.

"I'll see you later Youngjae" and like that jaebum was gone. 

"Who was that he was cute" Jackson said hugging me "You miss me"

"He's just some guy from my new class , he is cute isn't he"I was still starring at the door expecting him to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think


End file.
